


A Loyal Servant

by bentnotbroken1, DramioneFanfictionForum



Series: A Collection of Gifts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneFanfictionForum/pseuds/DramioneFanfictionForum
Summary: Prompt 1: Regulus Black- “I’m afraid I’m running out of time.” Salazar’s LocketPrompt 2: Something doesn’t/didn’t feel right. Regulus said/thought and Marauder Era (though it doesn’t have to be)





	A Loyal Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> Prompt 1: Regulus Black- “I’m afraid I’m running out of time.” Salazar’s Locket
> 
> Prompt 2: Something doesn’t/didn’t feel right. Regulus said/thought and Marauder Era (though it doesn’t have to be)

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Regulus Black Apparated into his ancestral home, exhausted, blood soaked, and his hair a tangled mess.

It had been a horrible idea, this bait and switch, but he knew it was something that had to be done. His  _ Lord  _ had to be stopped, and who else would be able to get that close to one of his secret sacred objects? The Light side had  _ no idea _ about the horcruxes. No one did.  _ He  _ shouldn’t even know about them, but he’d stumbled upon the information months ago and he knew, as grey as his moral compass was, he needed to do something about it.

In retrospect, going into a cave full of Inferi infested water wasn’t exactly the best plan he’d ever come up with, but he had no other options.

Pain radiated through his abdomen and he stepped forward, pressing a shaking hand to the hole in his side.

“Kreacher!” he yelled out, stumbling through the foyer and leaving bright red droplets on the hardwood floor beneath him as he moved.

The elf appeared in front of him in an instant. “Master Regulus is hurt,” he observed, fussing with his clothes and searching his body for wounds..

Regulus’s hand shot out to stop him. “Don’t bother with that now, Kreacher. I have a much more important task I must give you.”

_ More like a burden _ , he thought as he looked at his loyal servant.

“What is it you want Kreacher to do? Kreacher lives to serve you, Master Regulus.”

His hand slid toward his pocket but paused. Something didn’t feel right. He couldn’t discuss this here. It wasn’t safe.

“Take me to my room.” he commanded and Kreacher immediately complied.

When he was in the safety of his room, away from prying portrait eyes, he let out a relieved yet painful groan as he dropped to the floor.  

“Master, let Kreacher treat your wounds.”

“No. It’s too late for that. I’m afraid I’m running out of time,” he said sadly as he pulled a locket out of his pocket and shoved it into the house elf’s wrinkled hands.

Seeing the locket caused the elf’s eyes to widen. “Why does Master have this wretched cursed thing?”

Regulus knew what had happened to Kreacher, of course he did, that’s how he’d known how to get to the cave in the first place, but again he had no other options. The comfort of his house elf was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment.

“It’s of little consequence. I need you to destroy it.”

“Destroy it, Master?” he asked, giving Regulus an unreadable look.

“Yes, Kreacher. I command you to hide it and destroy it when I’m gone.” He coughed hard, the bitter taste of iron coating his mouth. “It’s important. The most important task I’ve ever given you. But I know you can do it.” Another coughing fit wracked his body and he choked, his eyes watering and lungs begging for air.

This was the end of the line for him.

But at least he did his part to end the insanity.

He just hoped it was enough.

“Master.” Kreacher was looking at him frantically, pulling the dying wizard ’ s head into his tiny fragile lap as he coughed and moaned in pain. It was obvious that the elf was wanting to do everything he could to save him but was unable to go against his master's orders.

“It’s ok, Kreacher,” he whispered. “I knew there was no coming back from this. Just destroy the locket.”

“Kreacher will do as Master has ordered.” He replied, “Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black.”

He wanted to say something, anything to make sure the elf knew...“You’ve been a loyal servant,” he began, but choked on his words as the last breath of air left him, “Thank you.”  

He was gone before the tears of the elf splashed onto his dirty face. “Kreacher will make you proud, Master Regulus.”

 


End file.
